Biyomon (Adventure)
|fresh=Nyokimon |in-training=Yokomon |rookie='Biyomon' |champion=Birdramon |ultimate=Garudamon |mega=Phoenixmon Examon |DNApartner= , , , , , |DNAmega=Omnimon Merciful Mode |gender=Female }} Biyomon is Sora Takenouchi's partner in the Digimon Adventure continuity. Appearance Personality Biyomon for the most part is a loving and sociable digimon strongly attached to her partner Sora. In the beginning of the series, particularly in Biyomon Gets Firepower She acted much like a needy toddler, constantly holding Soras hand and wanting to be as close to her as possible, causing the girl irratation. As the series went on Biyomon matured and became more supportive of Sora, espically during the conflicts with her inner darkness. At the end of the series Biyomon and Sora sat in a tree and cried, with Biyomon apologizing to sora for being so needy. She has also Shown to have a relationship with Patamon similar to the one Sora has with Mimi. The two often make a good team. Biyomon is a "sociable" digimon as described by Tentomon. she is very loving and emotive, beftting Sora and her crest. However in the beginning of the series she behaved somewhat like a clinging toddler, something that aggravates sora, who wonders if she can deal with such a dependent digimon. This was seen in her title episode Biyomon Gets Firepower only in the japanese version where the episode develops the relationship between her and Sora. In the english version this childishness (as well as all the lines indicating it) are either changed or removed. As the series develops Biyomon becomes more mature in her feelings but does not lose her loving nature. Description In the Japanese version of the anime, Biyomon often talks in the 3rd person. Saying "Sora is" where one would normally say "You are", and also referring to herself in the third-person. Attacks *'Spiral Twister ' (Magical Fire): Biyomon flaps her wings and creates a green flame, which is shot out as a spiraling inferno. *'Bird Kick' **'Aerial Bird Kick' **'Spinning Bird Kick' *'Biyomon Attack' **'Aerial Biyomon Attack' **'Biyomon Attack Special' *'Rising Spiral Wing' *'Spiral Twister Lift' *'Spiral Twister Combo' *'Spiral Twister Slam' *'Dash Peck' *'Spiral Wing' *'Hard Beak' Story ''Digimon Adventure'' ''Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer'' Biyomon is recruitable in Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer and Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer by saving Sora, and can be used in whatever chapter Sora participates in in Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley. ''Digimon Adventure 02'' ''Digimon Adventure tri.'' Other Appearances Digimon All-Star Rumble Biyomon's main digivolution is . After defeating and freeing it from the virus, it gives Biyomon the power to become Examon through the power of the ancient pact. Digimon ReArise Biyomon appears in Digimon ReArise as part of the 20th Anniversary celebration of Digimon Adventure. Digimon Masters Biyomon appears in Digimon Masters as part of the June 2019 Odaiba update, which follows the events from Digimon Adventure in which tries to find the Eight Digidestined. Digimon Soul Chaser Biyomon and Sora appear in the game's menus. Other forms The name "Biyomon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Biyomon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her preferred form and the one she spends most of her time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Notes and References Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Fictional birds Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1999